


Día 1: Búhos

by pasivagresiva



Series: Akaashi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Week 2018, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Akaashi ha tenido un pésimo día. Sin embargo, sabe el sitio exacto donde puede mejorarlo.





	Día 1: Búhos

Vivir en la capital tiene grandes beneficios. No importa si eres estudiante de preparatoria, universitario o una persona que ya trabaja, siempre tienes todo a la mano en la enorme ciudad de Tokio. 

Cualquier foráneo se sentiría atraído y hasta hipnotizado por las luces de la noche, el olor que emerge de los restaurantes a la pasada, la gente y sus estilos únicos de vestir. La ciudad invitaba a ser explorada y descubierta por cada uno de los rincones. La gente tiende a moverse y deslizarse entre sus bulevares y callejones como si estuvieran hechos de superficies viscosas, adaptándose con una maestría absoluta a dicho entorno.

Las personas se movían con prisa. Él no tenía apuro. Le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma y a su propio ritmo. Conocía la zona de Tokio donde vivía prácticamente de memoria, por lo que las cosas que a diario veía, no solían llamar su atención.

Se había acostumbrado a los cláxones de los autos y a los anuncios por micrófono de las tiendas. También a los murmullos de la gente, las risas y las discusiones en plena vía pública. Y, por supuesto, a uno que otro empujón que le hacía salir de lo concentrado que se encontraba en una novela. A veces, el impacto era tan brusco y repentino, que tiraba su libro a un lado de la acera, y debía agacharse a recogerlo. Por suerte, la gente lo rodeaba como las hormigas que encuentran una piedra en medio de su marcha.

No obstante, a veces su caótico entorno le saturaba. Su templanza era enorme, pero también tenía su límite. Y ese día había tenido suficiente, pues era lo que cualquiera llamaría "un día de perros".

Primero, llegó tarde a su clase porque una persona se lanzó a las líneas del metro, justo cuando él iba a bordo del mismo que casi consuma aquel intento de suicidio. Por suerte, el transporte se detuvo por unos minutos, para de ese modo, los guardias poder rescatar a la persona. Keiji no era de quienes se molestaba por algo de ese tipo. De hecho, juntó sus manos por un momento, por sobre sus labios, cerró los ojos y agradeció a dios porque aquella persona se haya salvado. Aunque eso no quitaba que llegó tarde a su examen en la universidad. El maestro se negó a dejarlo pasar y le indicó que tendría que solicitar en la Secretaría de Docencia un horario extraordinario para rendir su examen. El universitario apretó un poco la mandíbula y ahogó un suspiro en su garganta.

Luego estaban sus compañeros de proyecto, quienes no llegaron a la hora acordada para conversar sobre una clase que debían realizar en dos semanas más. Se tardaron y excusaron diciéndole a Keiji que aún había tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Pero el chico tenía pensado visitar a sus padres en la semana siguiente.

Finalmente, camino a casa, un auto pasó por sobre un charco de lluvia, vestigio del tiempo del día anterior, y le mojó los pantalones. Gruñó despacio, para sí mismo, mientras se ponía a pensar en qué podría hacer para no tener que continuar así hasta su hogar.

Y cada vez que el día parecía ser una porquería, Keiji pensaba en el mismo lugar: El Café de Búhos. Ese era su lugar de encuentro con la calma que le caracterizaba. Había comida para su siempre hambriento estómago y un baño con secador de manos que podría usar para sus pantalones. Por último, pero no más importante que todo lo anterior, estaba lleno de búhos.

La pasión de Keiji Akaashi por dichas aves, se remontaba a su infancia. Durante la primaria, un profesor le había regalado un libro ilustrado con toda clase de búhos y sus características. Había sido un presente que el chico obtuvo por demostrar tanto interés en la lectura. El año en que lo recibió, fue el mismo en que vio por última vez a su maestro de Lengua y Literatura. El hombre lo hizo prometerle que nunca dejaría de leer. Keiji, lo suficientemente niño como para no entender lo que es un compromiso semejante, aceptó de inmediato. Y no le costó mantener dicha promesa, pues, hasta la actualidad, el chico devoraba libros de la misma forma que un bol o plato de su comida favorita.

Tan pronto como entraba al local, sentía cómo la dicha lo embargaba. Las paredes blancas, las luces tenues, las plantas sobre maceteros o decorando las paredes en forma de enredaderas. Todo aquello le transmitía la paz que necesitaba en un día tan ajetreado.

A medida que caminaba, iba reconociendo las especies que se desplegaban ante sus ojos verdes, ávidos de conocimiento.

El primero que vio, a pocos metros de la entrada, era Nori. Nori era una lechuza que apenas veía a Akaashi acercarse, comenzaba a mover su cabeza en círculos. Esa era la forma en que saludaba al humano, puesto que era reacio a recibir caricias. Keiji respetaba aquello, pues a él tampoco le gustaba tener contacto físico de cualquier persona. Cuando se encontraban frente a frente, Keiji le daba un pequeña reverencia y continuaba su camino.

Luego estaba Tatsu, un cárabo gavilán que se encontraba sobre la mesa del recibidor, a escasos metros de las mesas de los comensales. Tatsu volteaba su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, y se podría decir que era un excelente guardia del café. Una vez alertó a los trabajadores de un hombre que estaba intentado robarse a uno de los búhos de tamaño más pequeño. Tenía la apariencia de siempre estar molesto, y precisamente por eso Akaashi sentía que le caía bien.

En una esquina estaba Ruki, un búho enano que daba pequeños saltos sobre una repisa rodeada de verde, simulando césped. Tenía apariencia graciosa y jueguetona, pues rara vez se encontraba quieto.

Poco antes de llegar al baño, estaban en un largo pedestal, Yama y Taru se encontraban observando a la gente que iba y venía. Eran un autillo cariblanco y un cárabo lapón. La diferencia de tamaños entre ambos era abismal, pero parecían llevarse bien. Akaashi les dio unos pellet de comida a cada uno antes de entrar al baño.

Una vez dentro, aprovechó de cerrar con seguro. De esa forma, podría quitarse sus pantalones sin problemas y secarlos lo más que pudiera.

Al salir, y tan pronto se volteó tras cerrar la puerta, sintió como un cuerpo, no precisamente humano, se le tiraba encima. Le tomó unos minutos reaccionar y reconocer el ave que tenía posada en su hombro y que le frotaba su cabeza en la mejilla.

— Bobo... Tiempo sin vernos —le dijo al cariñoso búho cornudo que se mostraba tan feliz de tenerlo de regreso en el café.

— ¿Un mal día?

La voz femenina hizo que el chico de rizos azabaches mirara hacia el frente. Ahí estaba Yukie, una de las camareras del café, que sostenía una cuerda atada a una de las patas del gran búho. Sabía que el chico solía venir al lugar por lo tranquilo que era. La música que sonaba siempre era agradable y relajante, permitiendo a sus clientes comer, conversar y hasta estudiar en paz. Los búhos hacían muy poco ruido. A menos que alguien intentara robar a Ruki de nuevo. En ese caso, Tatsu volvería a chillar.

La chica de cabellos rojizos guió a su cliente frecuente a una de las mesas para que pudiera ordenar. Sin embargo, Bobo parecía no querer abandonar el hombro del chico.

— Vamos, deja a Keiji comer tranquilo.

Pero no había caso. No importaba lo mucho que Yukie sobornara a Bobo con pellets y palmaditas en su propio hombro, el búho no se movía de donde estaba. Sus garras se aferraban a la chaqueta de jeans del universitario.

— Déjalo —dijo al ver que los esfuerzos de la camarera eran en vano— También me alegra mucho volver a verlo.

El chico recibió un chillido desafinado y una emplumada cabeza restregándose aún más en su cuello y mejillas.

— Bueno, pero si ese búho molestoso te causa problemas, no dudes en llamarme.

Akaashi asintió y ordenó un café y un plato de omurice para cenar. Cuando el pedido llegó a su mesa, Bobo guardó la compostura. Por increíble que pareciera, el búho cornudo era muy bien portado con la comida de Keiji. Una sola vez intentó robarle parte de su almuerzo, y la mirada que el humano le dirigió, hizo que nunca más quisiera intentarlo. Era un búho bastante inteligente. Y Akaashi lo sabía, y por eso mismo no le molestaba comer con él al lado.

— Hoy tuve un pésimo día, Bobo...

Comenzó a contar y el búho dilató aún más sus pupilas. No era como si entendiera lo que el joven le decía, pero la voz de Keiji funcionaba como un arrullo para él. Así que cada vez que comenzaba a contarle algo, el emplumado animal se acurrucaba aún más en el cuerpo del chico, hasta que casi al final del relato, caía dormido.

Akaashi no necesitaba consejos para saber cómo lidiar con su vida. Sólo un par de oídos que escucharan. Y, por muy insólito que pareciera, aquel búho cumplía a la perfección con aquel requisito.

Al terminar su comida, se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a Bobo. Yukie recibió al animal en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta un pedestal para ahí colocarlo. El ave seguía durmiendo plácidamente. No había nada que lo despertara.

Antes de partir, Keiji agradeció a Yukie por la atención. Y se despidió del búho cornudo con unas caricias en su cabeza. El animal agachó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo aquellas suaves caricias en sus sueños.

— Gracias por tu compañía, Bobo —se despidió y se dirigió a la camarera— Dile que volveré pronto.

— No es como si me fuera a entender... —dijo tratando de no ofender al otro joven.

— Da igual —se acomodó la chaqueta y su bolso— Es inteligente.

Claramente, Akaashi tenía razón. Apenas Bobo despertó, lucía desanimado por no haberse despedido de forma correcta de su amigo humano, como tantas otras veces que caía rendido antes de tiempo.

— No seas llorón, Keiji dijo que volvería pronto.

Y como si hubiera entendido con toda la claridad del mundo, Bobo empezó a aletear y a chillar, emocionado, captando la atención de todos en el café.


End file.
